


All That's Left

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Married Couple, POV Armitage Hux, Worry, first order wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hux is worried about Kylo and heads down to the planet for backup. The only backup it turns out he needs is against the last remaining resistance fighter... Leia Organa.





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



> Happy May 4th, neverminetohold! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  **ETA:** Made some minor edits 4/18/19.

Their intelligence hadn't indicated many resistance fighters, so Kylo had been sent down to the planet's surface with only a single squad of stormtroopers. That intelligence had been wildly wrong, but Hux hadn't realized until dozens of fighters had emerged from the far side of the planet and they lost all contact with Kylo and the squadron.

Tie fighters were immediately dispatched against the rebel fighters. Hux knew they wouldn't be much of a problem as all their top pilots had been taken out in previous skirmishes. The bigger problem was that it now was likely that all remaining resistance forces were down in the planters surface.

“I want three squads ready for deployment in five minutes, including Captain Phasma’s,” Hux snapped, worry overriding the pleasure at a sergeant scrambling to comply with his orders immediately. “I will accompany them to the planet's surface. Lieutenant Mitaka, you are in charge until I return.”

Hux strode off the bridge, careful to keep the appearance of calm. It wouldn't do to panic the bridge crew unnecessarily. Even if his mind was clouded with worry about what he would find when he touched down at Kylo’s last known coordinates.

Despite his facade of calm, the Stormtroopers could apparently pick up on his worry. They shifted nervously, the quiet clank of their armor the only sound in the otherwise silent shuttle. Hux kept his eyes trained on the little blinking dot on the locator and ignored everything else.

They circled the location without landing, seeing nothing but the downed forms of the entire squad of Stormtroopers Kylo had brought with him, along with several resistance fighters. But there was no sign of Kylo. Hux was at once relieved and worried all over again. If he wasn’t here, then where was he?

“Begin a spiral pattern search,” he ordered the pilot, who complied immediately.

It only took a few minutes before they caught sight of movement on the ground. There were around two dozen fighters still alive, and in the middle, a black whirl with a flash of red fire. Kylo. Fighting them all alone, with no back up.

“Land,” Hux snapped, mind already whirring with strategies. “All Stormtroopers, prepare for immediate battle.”

The docking door slid down as soon as they touched the ground, and then the Stormtroopers were spilling out. Hux followed close behind, one hand on the blaster at his hip. He doubted he would need to use it, but he was always prepared. Just in case.

As he stepped out from behind the shuttle, Hux stopped, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. The fighters they’d seen from above were no more. There was only Kylo in the middle of a field of bodies, and Hux could see his shoulders heaving in obvious exertion even from that distance. There was a single figure still standing a little ways past him, though Hux couldn’t tell anything about them.

The Stormtroopers were milling around, none of them seeming to have even needed to let off a shot. Apparently Kylo hadn’t been in as much danger as Hux had feared. He should have known that Kylo could take care of himself no matter the odds.

“Are you finished here, Ren?” Hux shouted as he approached.

“Almost,” Kylo replied, but there was something odd about his voice.

Hux picked his way between the bodies and came to a stop next to him. The buzz of Kylo’s lightsaber was the only sound except for the muted clanking of Stormtrooper armor back by the shuttle. Twenty yards ahead, the only one of the rebels still standing was General Leia Organa.

“Ahh, General,” Hux said, unable to keep the vicious grin off his face. He’d been waiting for this moment for a very long time. “Wonderful to finally see you face to face.”

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same.”

Hux would have been offended by the look on her face if he didn’t feel the exact same way about her. She only looked at him for a moment longer before turning her gaze to Kylo, face softening. This was probably the first time they’d seen each other face to face in years.

“Please, Ben, I know there’s still Light in you,” Organa said, voice almost too soft to carry across the space between them. “You know this is wrong. Come back home, to your family.”

Kylo growled low in his throat. “You know _nothing_! You’re not my family, and you haven’t been for a very long time.”

“I am your _mother_ , Ben!” she shouted.

“You were Ben’s mother,” Kylo replied, voice going cold. “I am Kylo Ren. I have no mother. The First Order is the only familial connection I need.”

“They have lied to you and twisted you!” Organa snapped, taking a step forward. Her face was twisted with hate and grief. “That bastard beside you would discard you in an instant if it served his cause.”

Organa jerked back as Kylo started laughing, head thrown back in bitter mirth. Hux just rolled his eyes, though he was amused as well. She obviously knew nothing about the person Kylo had become after joining Snoke and the First Order. Apparently the rebel spies had not managed to get such personal information.

“Why are you laughing? You know I’m right,” she said, voice desperate, once Kylo’s laughter petered out.

“You know nothing,” Kylo repeated, and Hux could hear the smile in his voice even without looking over. “ _General Hux_ would do nothing of the sort. It wouldn’t be good manners for my husband to off me even before we took over the galaxy.”

Hux allowed himself a chuckle as Organa’s mouth dropped open in horror. She really hadn’t known at all. It wasn’t even that they’d kept it a secret, really. The everyday Stormtrooper might not be aware, but all the officers on the Finalizer had been notified after the wedding. It was only practical.

“You… you can’t be married to that… that…” Organa stuttered, apparently unable to comprehend what her son had just told her.

“Oh, but he is. And quite happily, I believe,” Hux said, deciding to take pity on her. He was tired of listening to her attempts at vocalization. Besides, he wanted to get this over with and head back to the ship. He turned to look at Kylo. “Is this all of them?”

“She’s all that’s left of the Resistance,” Kylo replied, eyes still locked on Organa. She slumped, like all the fight had gone out of her with those few words.

“Good. Then we’re done here.”

He turned to head back to the shuttle, knowing Kylo would follow behind him. A moment later Hux heard the hiss of Kylo’s lightsaber retracting, and the heavy stomp of his boots across the ground. They would leave Organa on this dead planet. Either she’d die here or maybe be picked up by a slaver or a scrapper; either way, she wouldn’t be a threat to them anymore. The Resistance was finished.

The First Order had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
